


Alec wants to ask another question

by Ilovetoomanytosay



Series: Malec Milestones [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing together, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sweet Moments, izzy jace and clary have a bet, music air supply song two less lonely people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovetoomanytosay/pseuds/Ilovetoomanytosay
Summary: Alec is ready to ask Magnus another question. he is ready. at the same time Izzy, Clary and JAce have a bet on whose idea Alec will pick. who will win the bet? How will Alec ask Magnus to Marry him?





	Alec wants to ask another question

**Author's Note:**

> here is the next part to Malec milestone. enjoy!!1!  
> i don't own the song "two less lonely people" by air supply i just think it is a prefect song for Malec and that is why it is this  
> #SaveShadowhunters

Six months after Alec officially moved in with Magnus he realised that he wanted to marry Magnus. The day he realised that fact it was just a natural thought. He hasn’t told anyone that he wanted to marry Magnus but the looks Izzy, Jace and Clary have given him told him that somehow they know. Alec just didn’t know how but he know that they know what he has been thinking. Alec wanted to keep this to himself for some time. Not let them know. They may be family but this is for him to do. He didn’t need his’ family putting their two cents worth into what he planning on doing. Alec just know he wanted the moment to be special for Magnus. Something that Magnus will remember long after he is gone. He did not want help from them. That what he wanted but Jace, Izzy and Clary each had a different idea. Alec didn’t know that they have a bet on whose idea Alec will use. Alec didn’t know what we hit him, the next day from each of them. One this for sure is that Alec is not ready for what is going to happen.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....................  
“Jace, we already know who is going to win this bet. Alec will choose my idea.” Izzy told Jace and Clary “I am his sister and I have a great idea”

“Maybe so but I am his’ Parabatai. So he will choose my idea” Jace said with a smug look to Izzy

“You both know he could chose my idea, right?” asked Clary, Jace and Izzy gave her a look “you know I am right. He could easily choose my idea over both of your idea.”

“Clary that why we have the bet. Alec may be a little behind because look how we to make him ask Magnus if he could move in; even know that he had basically already move in.” Izzy told Clary “we know that Alec wants to marry Magnus. We can see that. We just have to put the idea in his head.”

“Okay…then” Clary says “what happens if he mashes up all our ideas together? Who will win the bet?” Jace was about to open his’ mouth to answer but Izzy placed her hand on his’ mouth before one word could leave his’ mouth.

“Clary then no one will win but them. As long as we space out our ideas no mashes up should happen and there will be a winner.” Izzy told her.

“Maybe we could each have a day to get Alec to ask Magnus and after that week, the next person has a go.” Jace says. 

“For once Jace you had a good idea” says Izzy

“I have good idea, all the time” Jace responds

“Sure you do” Izzy says.They give each other looks and decide that this way is the best way to go ahead with the bet. First Clary, second Izzy and then Jace. Little did they know Alec heard every single word.

Clary decide for her chance to win the bet her idea had to be one to remember. She will make sure of it. So when she saw Alec she know that this is her chance. So she took her chance and went up to Alec to tell him her idea.

“Alec, how are you?” Clary asked. She had to start simple.

“Fine” Alec says to her with a look

“Okay, Alec you have been with Magnus for a while now. Maybe you have be thinking of asking him a question.” Clary says. Alec gives her a look  
“I ask him questions all the time.” Alec tells her

“I was thinking you should him a question that you have asked before you started dating Magnus. You could do it with Roses and candles at a nice restaurants” Clary tells Alec

“Okay… then” Alec says and walk away from Clary. That was Clary’s chance. Now it is Izzy turn.

Izzy wanted to take her time with her chance not do what Clary did. So she waited for her chance to be the perfect moment to talk to Alec. The prefect moment arrived soon after. 

“Alec, what is going on?” Izzy asked 

“Nothing” Alec stated back “why?”

“No reason, I just want to talk to you.” Izzy told Alec

“Okay… what is it about?” Alec asked Izzy

“You know that you are basically have a domestic life with Magnus and you may want to ask him a question to him. You could ask him the question on a nice walk one day.” Izzy says to Alec. Alec gives Izzy a look.

“What is going on?” Alec asked Izzy

“Nothing” Izzy replied back to Alec.

“Okay… See you later Izzy” Alec says as he walks away.

Izzy’s chance was over; now it is Jace’s turn. Jace has a simple plan. Be straight forward with Alec. Jace plan is prefect. He planned on winning this bet. Jace waited until just before Alec was leaving and that is the moment he pounce on his’ chance.

“Hey Alec” says Jace

“Yes Jace, what is wrong?” Alec asked.

“Nothing, just wanted to talk before you left for the day.” Jace says back to Alec.

“About What?” Alec asked.

“Magnus and you need to get married, so ask him to marry you. Ask him at a random moment like in bed together.” Jace tells Alec. Jace walks away without a word, very proud of himself. Still all three had any idea that Alec knows. Alec has his’ own plans on how he is asking Magnus to marry him tonight. Alec also know he is going to tell Magnus about this whole bet between Izzy, Clary and Jace. Alec leaves to go home with a smile on his’ face thinking about the way he is going to ask Magnus to marry him. The moment is going to be prefect.

Alec got back home ready to ask Magnus. Alec opens the door and places everything he doesn’t need. In his’ pocket is the ring; now all he has to do is to ask Magnus. Alec finds Magnus sitting on the couch having a drink. Magnus looks up to Alec and gives him a smile, which Alec returns. Alec sits next to Magnus and gives him a kiss.

“How was your day, Magnus?” Alec asks

“Fine, but better now” Magnus says “what about yours, Alexander?”

“Same as always” Alec tells him. They sit there for a minute in a comfortable quiet with each other. Alec looks at Magnus ‘what did I do to have Magnus with him right now’ Alec Thinks to himself. Alec is ready to ask Magnus.

“How about a dance?” Alec Asks Magnus. Magnus gives Alec a look

“Alexander, never want to dance.” Magnus says to Alec. 

“Well I do, right now with you. Here and now” Alec tells Magnus. Magnus is about to use his’ magic to turn some music, Alec stops him “let me.” Magnus gives Alec a look but lets him to pick the song. Alec picks the song that he feels is prefect for this moment. The music starts a nice slow pace of the piano. Alec turns to Magnus with his hand. Magnus takes Alec’s hand as the first word is said.

' I was down my dreams were wearing thin'

Alec smiles as their slowing danced together. The moment will come soon. Magnus gives Alec a smile. The songs continues. 

' My heart always seemed to drift from day to day  
looking for the love that never came my way'

The words were prefect for them. Alec know this. The song is prefect. 

'Then you smiled and I reached out to you'

Alec mind drifted to that moment. Who would have thought Alec would be here, right now. Not even Alec would have. The song continues.  
Just to think what I might have missed

' Looking back how did I exist  
I dreamed, still I never thought I'd come this far  
But miracles come true, I know 'cause here we are'

The words of the songs are so true to him. Alec knows so and so does Magnus. 

'Tonight I fell in love with you'

Alec dreamed and never thought he would have fallen in love like he has with Magnus. The song was coming to close.

'Two less lonely people in the world  
And it's gonna be fine  
Out of all the people in the world  
I just can't believe you're mine  
In my life where everything was wrong  
Something finally went right  
Now there's two less lonely people  
In the world tonight'

As the song comes to the end Alec gives Magnus a kiss filled with all his love for Magnus. They pull apart and look at each other and before Alec can open his mouth to ask Magnus has already opened his’ mouth.

“Alexander, marry me?” Magnus asks Alec. Alec gives Magnus a smile.

“You took the words right out of my mouth.” Alec tells Magnus.

“So is that a yes?” Magnus asks 

“Yes Magnus, I want to marry you.” Alec tells Magnus.

With that they kiss a sweet kiss to each other. They are ready for the next step in their relationship.


End file.
